


mistletoe kisses

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, mistletoe kisses, pitchmas gift exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: What happens when a small brunette freshman draws the short straw and ends up needing to buy a present for that redheaded senior, who ambushed her in the shower, as part of a traditional game of secret Santa exchanges? Will Beca Mitchell find the perfect gift for Chloe Beale or will it all end in tears?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	mistletoe kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for asweetmelodytrickling (tumblr) for the secret Santa, Pitchmas 2020 gift exchange. I hope you enjoy reading my gift to you and Merry Christmas, everyone🎁🎅🏼🎉🌲

Part of Beca thought the idea of a game of ‘secret Santa’ was stupid. You’d either be lucky and end up with someone you knew well and could get them something you know they’d like or want. Yet most of the time you’d probably end up with someone you don’t particularly like or that you don’t know. Making it difficult to find a present for your person. This year was no exception. It was her first Christmas at Barden. And this silly little acapella group she was practically forced to join by a redhead ambushing her in the shower, naked, apparently had the tradition of partaking in the festivity every year. Much to the brunette’s dismay. Now, she could’ve been lucky and ended up with someone like Fat Amy or Stacie. She knew the two of them the most out of the rest of the group. Meaning it would’ve been super easy to get them a gift.

However, who’s name did she get instead? Chloe. Chloe Beale. The redhead from the shower. The redhead that was also a co-captain of the acapella group. As much as the pair were growing closer friends, they still weren’t completely on the level to be buying each other presents. Beca sat on the bed in her dorm room staring at the crumpled piece of paper with her secret Santa’s name on, wracking her brain on what the heck she could get the older woman as her gift. She was stumped. She didn’t really know what Chloe liked away from the group. She knew what things made the redhead happy, like she loved animals and marshmallows in her hot chocolate with whipped cream on top. She knew how the other woman liked her coffee and things like that, but everything else? They weren’t at that stage yet in their friendship. Mainly because, Beca had trust issues and it usually took her a long time to open up to people. Most got bored and would leave just as she was starting to lower her walls. So, she never usually got that far in friendships.

Stacie and Fat Amy were an exception to this rule, however. The brunette hit it off well with the fellow brunette and the blonde straight away. Even before they all joined the Bellas. The other girls were in a few of Beca’s classes. And she’d already had more time with each of them to get to know them than she had with the redhead. The small woman also felt something odd in the pit of her stomach every time she was around the bubbly woman, who seemed to have zero boundaries.

Grabbing her phone from the bedside table, the brunette hovered over one of her contacts. Debating on whether to call the number or not and ask for some help on ideas for her secret Santa. The woman in question was in the group and technically you’re not supposed to reveal yourself and who you’re secret Santa person is but, Beca needed help. And who else better to get help from for gift ideas than Aubrey Posen. Chloe’s best friend and the woman who knew the redhead the most. Biting down on her lip the brunette hit the call button. Waiting with anticipation for the blonde to answer.

“This is Aubrey Posen.” The blonde greeted down the phone. It’s how she answered all her calls. She hadn’t looked at the caller ID before answering. If she had, there would’ve been no need for such a formal greeting. However, she was a little distracted with studying to check. And at this point it was mainly a habit thing, she was constantly on auto-pilot and always professional to prepare herself for the profession she was working so hard towards. 

“Hey, uh, Aubrey. Is-is Chloe with you?” Beca questioning. Stuttering. Hoping the woman in question wasn’t with the blonde so that she would be able to talk to the uptight senior about gift ideas.

“Oh, hey Beca. No. Chloe’s in class, I believe. What’s up? Anything I can help with?” Aubrey wondered. Popping her textbook down and focusing her attention on the woman on the other end of the line. Sensing something off in the tone of the brunette’s voice. Her eyebrows furrowing together in wonder.

“Ok. Good. I er, I wanted to call and ask you for some advice. I know I shouldn’t be telling anyone but, I’m stuck. I drew Chloe in the secret Santa thing and I’m stumped on gift ideas. You’re the only one who knows her like incredibly well and would know what she might like and stuff.” Beca shrugged in response. Fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt between her fingers on the other hand that wasn’t holding the phone to her ear. Biting down on her lip as she waited for a response from the uptight senior.

“I uh, well, I know that it would really mean the world to her if the gift was something, personal. Meaningful even. Not just some random gift that’s had zero thought behind it, y’know? I’m not going to straight up tell you something she’d like, I want you to figure something out. But consider meaningful gift ideas and not some last minute, half assed gift. Understand?” Aubrey sighed, not giving the small brunette an answer she particularly wanted but, she wanted the other woman to figure something out for herself. “I know that’s not exactly the answer you were looking for, but that’s all I can say. I hope it helps though in your quest for finding the perfect gift.” The blonde added, after not hearing a response on the other end of the line.

“Uh, y-yeah. Thanks. Uh, I’ll figure something out.” Beca nodded. Holding her head in her other hand. Cursing the universe inside her head for being stuck with the redhead for secret Santa. The pair said their goodbyes and hung up the call. The small woman took a deep breath and grabbed her laptop from the desk in her room in the Bellas house she shared with Fat Amy and pulled it open. Opening up Google and searching for ‘meaningful gift ideas for a female friend’. Looking through various websites with suggestions and making a list of some of the things she liked the idea of, giving herself some options to look into further. The list consisted of five solid gift ideas, yet out of them all there was one in particular that stood out the most to Beca. Something about it just screamed Chloe’s name, y’know? It was speaking to the brunette. Already, she was leaning towards this idea and with that she proceeded to look up brands of the gift. Wanting to find the one that was the best quality for the redhead. Only the best for her best friend, of course. The older woman was really rather special to the small woman.

In the space of a few months since the start of Beca’s freshman year at Barden, she’s managed to form a sort of close friendship with the bubbly redhead. Something that never normally happened. But as much as the brunette wouldn’t like to openly admit to it, the older woman was an exception. Anyone else, she was rather reserved and closed off. Even with Fat Amy and Stacie the small woman wasn’t fully open with either of them. “Hmm.” Beca hummed and grabbed her notepad off her desk, scribbling down in her scrawny handwriting some information regarding the gift she was planning for the other woman. The list that once consisted of five ideas was quickly discarded as she fully set her heart on something in particular. About 75% sure that it was something meaningful. Something the older woman would absolutely love. Well, the brunette hoped she would at least. Contemplating contacting the blonde Bellas leader again to run the idea past the senior, Beca shook her head. Deciding against the idea. She would just be bothering the other woman for no reason. She had faith in herself that the gift would be perfect. All she needed to do now was collect some things together for the gift before going to get it made at the local store.

******************************

Humming to herself as she worked away on her laptop at the radio station during her first night shift, the small brunette let a yawn escape from between her lips. Leaning forward a little in the chair to stretch a little. She didn’t know how long she’d been sat in the same spot for working on part of Chloe’s secret Santa gift and she didn’t really care. It was worth spending all this time on, as was the redhead. Beca wanted the final gift to be absolutely perfect for her friend. She was a little bit of a perfectionist. Pausing what she was focused on for a few minutes, she saved her progress and closed the lid of her laptop. Quickly standing up, a groan falling out of her mouth as she stretched her muscles out a little bit. Her head, fingers and bum were all aching from all the hard work she’d been putting into the gift. Deciding to take a break she paced around for a few minutes to shake out her tense muscles. Grabbing a bottle of water and practically downing it all in a few large gulps.

It had been roughly almost a week now since they drew the names for secret Santa. And since she found the perfect gift idea, the brunette had been working intensely on the project to make it perfect for Chloe. Like Aubrey said, the gift should be meaningful, and the freshman knew if she focused time on the whole thing and managed to get it right, it really would be meaningful. Hoping it would be a gift that the redhead would really love. And if she knew Chloe as well as she thinks she does given how little time (really) she’d spent with the senior, she was even more sure now that the older woman would love her secret Santa gift.

After a short break, Beca literally sat herself back down, ready to continue to work on more of the gift when her phone started ringing from where it was sat across the desk on charge. Checking the time on her laptop after opening the lid back up to continue, the brunette frowned. It was almost 2am and someone was calling her. Why? What was so important that someone would be ringing her so early in the morning, or rather so late at night? Peering over at the device, she saw Chloe’s contact photo flash up across her entire screen. The name in her phone being saved as ‘red<3’. Yeah, anyone who saw that would think there was something going on between them. But it was the redhead herself who saved her number as this in Beca’s phone and the woman was obsessed with emojis, hence the red heart on the end. The small woman didn’t have the heart to change it, a smile on her face always appearing when she saw it flash up on her phone each time Chloe called.

Shaking her head, she leaned over and unplugged her phone. Answering the call as quickly as she could and holding it up to her ear, “Hey, Chlo. What’s up?” Beca questioned with a smile spread across her lips. Curious as to why her friend was still awake and calling her at this ridiculous time.

“Where are you? I woke up to get a glass of water and came to your room for a cuddle. But you’re not here.” The older woman sleepily spoke down the phone. A little grumpy. Beca could tell the redhead was pouting and she covered her mouth with her hand, chuckling slightly as she imagined Chloe’s pouty face. Not that she would ever admit this to anyone, but the small brunette had started to look at the senior different recently. In a different light. A different light that was a little less platonic than it should be. However, she could never let Chloe or anyone else for that matter know about her small crush on the redhead. “It’s so late, Bec. I’m worried about you.” Chloe mumbled. A yawn escaping from between her lips.

“I’m ok, Chlo. I’m on a night shift at the radio station, remember?” Beca questioned in response to the concerned woman on the other end of the phone. The small woman’s heart warming at the true and honest concern in the redhead’s tone. “I’ll be home in a few more hours. Please, don’t worry. Go back to sleep and I promise when I get home I’ll crawl into bed and cuddle with you. Ok? You can sleep in my bed if you wish.” The brunette told the older woman. A smile spreading across her lips. The freshman spent a total of about two days in her dorm room with her grumpy roommate Kimmy-Jin before she moved into the Bellas house, since she was now a member of the group of acapella girls.

“Oh. Uh, y-yeah. I remember. Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll see you later.” Chloe took a moment to listen to what her friend replied, before giving her own response. The older woman’s eyes practically dropping closed from exhaustion. Mumbling her words in embarrassment. She didn’t want the brunette to think she was needy. They hadn’t known each other for very long and the last thing the redhead wanted was to scare the small woman away from being too forward. Even if she did ambush the younger woman in the shower back when the brunette just moved to the college. Begging for her to audition for the Bellas, after hearing Beca’s beautiful voice singing Titanium. Her jam. Her lady jam.

Beca couldn’t help the smile that again fell across her lips. “No. No, you’re ok.” The brunette responded. Reassuring her friend that it was ok and that she didn’t interrupt or anything. Not wanting Chloe to feel bad for intruding on her time at the radio station. “You didn’t interrupt anything. I’m just working on a project and I was taking a small break just before you called.” Beca continued. Leaning back in the desk chair. Thankful for the little distraction of her friend’s call. Her head began to pound anyway from the time she’d spent staring at her laptop screen. Unknown actually how long she’d been sat in the same place for, the light from the screen weakening her eyesight.

“Oooh. What’s the project?” Chloe’s voice chirped through the phone. Seeming to perk up a little at the mention of a project. The redhead loved practical work for classes. Or rather physical work. “What class is it for? Can I listen to it or see it?” The older woman beamed. Beca’s shown her some of her mixes and of course, the bubbly senior had hyped her up to no end. Complimenting how talented she was and begging for the brunette to make her a mixtape or maybe a little CD with some mixes on that Chloe could listen to as she was studying or something.

“Sorry, red. I’m afraid not. Not yet anyway.” Beca bit down on her lip. As much as the brunette was good at hiding things from others, especially her feelings, when it came to birthday or Christmas presents, the small woman struggled to keep quiet about gifts. Especially when it was things the person hadn’t already asked for, y’know? When she was the one to pick out the perfect gift for her loved ones. And she knew that the senior was totally showing off her ‘puppy dog eyes’ right now. Even though she was alone.

“But, Becs..” Chloe mumbled. An evident pout spread across her lips. A sad tone in her voice. If you didn’t already know, the redhead didn’t like being told no. Trying her best child-like voice to convince her friend to let her know or listen to or see the project. Obviously, not knowing it was something for herself and she wasn’t allowed to yet. There wasn’t a way she ever could have known it was something special for her from the brunette. “Please.” The senior almost begged. Her sweet, innocent voice pleading with the brunette through the phone.

“Not gonna happen, Beale. Now go to sleep and I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” The small brunette chuckled and said goodbye to her friend. The redhead reluctantly huffed and agreed. Saying bye to her friend and they both hung up the phone. Beca rolled her eyes at the curious senior. Unable to wash away the smile tugging across her lips as she placed her phone to one side. Stretching out one last time before getting back to finishing Chloe’s gift. She was all most finished putting the final finishing touch in place ready for Christmas Day that was vastly approaching.

**********

Finally, the day was finally here. The small brunette was woken up by Christmas music blasting around the Bellas house. A small groan escaping from between her lips. Rolling over in bed to check the time on her phone. Squinting slightly at the bright light that flashed up on her screen. Cursing herself for not turning the brightness down before she went to sleep last night. A smile eventually spreading across her lips as she could hear Chloe’s voice from down the hall. Singing along to her favourite Disney song in the shower. The redhead’s voice was super smooth as it engulfed all around the freshman’s ears. As much as she disliked the fact, she was woken up at 7am, hearing the redhead’s beautiful voice made up for it immensely.

Dragging herself out of her bed and pulling on some clean sweatpants and her Christmas jumper, Beca grabbed her secret Santa giftbag and headed off downstairs to greet the rest of the group she assumed would be awake too. Chloe was like a child at Christmas. All excited and making sure everyone was up at the crack of dawn to make the most of the day. Starting the festivities super early in the morning. Considering it was Beca’s first Christmas with the group and here at Barden, these were all new traditions she’d had to become accustom to as soon as she joined the group.

“Morning, Shawshank!” Fat Amy bellowed loudly. Causing Beca to wince in response of the blonde’s outburst. It was way too early for such noise from the loud one of the group. Well, one of the loudest. “Merry Pitchmas, little one!” The other woman called again and wrapped her arms tightly around the smallest woman of the group. Practically picking a squirming Beca up off the floor as they embraced. Earning a grumble from the brunette.

“Ugh. I’ve told you before, I hate it when you pick me up. I might be small, but I’m not a child, Amy.” Beca grumbled in annoyance with her friend. Finally feeling the pads of her fluffy socks hit the floor as she was eventually put back down and felt a sloppy, wet kiss against her cheek. Rolling her eyes, she rubbed the lipstick mark off her cheek and huffed. “Merry Christmas!” She mumbled back, straightening out her clothes. Hearing the footsteps of some of the other girls on the staircase.

“Merry Christmas, Becs!” Jessica beamed dragging her grumpy girlfriend, Ashley, along behind herself. Placing their secret Santa gifts under the Christmas tree in the corner of the lounge. The blonde turning to her girlfriend and pulling her in for a kiss as she saw some mistletoe hanging above them. Beca smiled at the pair. They were super cute together. In a weird way, they reminded the small freshman of herself and Chloe. Jessica was very bubbly and outgoing like the redhead and Ashley was grumpy and a little more closed off like the small brunette. Maybe it was a secret sign to hint that the senior and Beca would be hooking up soon. The freshman thought about the whole thing for a few moments, watching Jessica and Ashley making out under the mistletoe. Jumping as she felt arms wrapping round her waist and a soft kiss placed against her cheek.

“Morning, Bec! Happy Christmas.” The soft voice belonging to Chloe Beale mumbled into the short woman’s ear. Unbeknown that it caused goosebumps to raise against Beca’s skin. Along the side of her neck and up her arms. Sending a small shiver up her spine. Smiling at the warm embrace created by the senior.

“Hey, Chlo.” Beca finally responded after clearing her throat. Finding her words after feeling Chloe’s body pressed against her back. “Happy Christmas, you.” The small woman smiled. Turning around to face her friend. Leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss the older woman’s cheek shyly.

**********

The day passed by with all ten women enjoying their day together. Exchanging family stories, traditions and laughing with each other. Enjoying their quality time together without having to worry about Bellas rehearsals or their studies for a few days. Relaxing and drinking. Dancing and pratting around before eventually sitting down to have their Christmas meal together cooked by Jessica and Ashley.

As time pressed on it was now time for them to all gather round with a hot drink or a glass of wine round the fire and exchange their secret Santa gifts. They were all under the tree by now so that nobody knew who their gift was from. Aubrey and Stacie brought in trays of drinks for everyone before joining the group on the floor or the sofa. With herself and Chloe being the senior’s of the group, they were the ones in charge of the gift exchange.

“Ok! It’s now time for the secret Santa gift exchange.” The blonde beamed happily. Reaching to pick up a random gift from under the tree and looking at the label. “So, the first one is for Lilly.” Aubrey smiled and leaned over to hand the gift to the quiet freshmen.

The exchange started and all the girls were all incredibly happy with their gifts. The last person of the group to receive theirs was Chloe. The redhead sat patiently waiting. Trying to work out in her head who her gift might be off without even knowing what her gift was, she was in a little daydream.

“Chlo? Chloe?” Aubrey’s voice called and brought the other senior out of her thoughts. The redhead blinked a few times and shook her head. Lifting her gaze up to her best friend. Seeing the rest of the group looking at her with smiles on their faces. All of them nodding to Aubrey slightly to hint to Chloe that the blonde was holding her gift out. The redhead looked down and saw a medium sized box in her best friend’s outstretched hands. She smiled happily and looked back at her friend’s, smiling to them before taking the box.

Chloe placed it down in her lap and proceeded to open the box with caution. Just in case the gift was fragile. Her excitement was bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Wondering what her gift could be. A gasp escaping from between her lips once all the wrapping paper was removed. The redhead’s glistening baby blue eyes lighting up as she took away the paper. Looking at the gift intently. Taking in all it’s engraved features. Tearing up already. It was a gift she couldn’t quite believe someone got made for her. It was heart-warming and sentimental.

It was a beautiful oak wood jewellery box.

With the lyrics to an important song in her life engraved all down the side.

The song: True Colours by Cyndi Lauper.

How the heck the secret Santa knew how much this song meant to the redhead is something Chloe would never know the answer for, her mouth hanging open slightly in shock. A stray tear sliding down her cheek as she read the engraved lyrics. Running the pad of her thumb against the indents. The room falling silent to allow the redhead to have a little moment. Her fingers grasped hold of the clasp on the front and carefully opened up the box. Music starting to play and the soft familiar voice of a certain someone singing True Colours.

Listening for a couple of seconds before realising who the voice belonged to, the senior’s head shot up, eyes locking with a sheepish looking Beca. The small brunette biting down on her lip. Waiting for the redhead’s reaction. Shooting a small smile to her friend nervously. “Sorry. Excuse me.” The bubbly senior mumbled, sniffing a little as she wiped away her falling tears with the back of her hand. Placing the box down and rushing out of the room. Hand covering her mouth as she silently cried. Heart slowly breaking into tiny pieces.

“Oh, fuck!” Beca cursed. Placing her head down in her hands. The last thing she wanted was to upset her friend with the gift. The small brunette thought she managed to do really well to find a perfect gift. But what had she done wrong to make Chloe cry like this? She wasn’t sure. And after taking a moment to curse herself internally she shot Aubrey an apologetic look before leaving the room to find Chloe. The blonde senior taking it as her cue to keep the rest of the group occupied in their absence.

It didn’t take the brunette too long to find the redhead standing at the sink and looking out into the garden. All that was heard in the room was the occasional sniff from the older woman. Wiping at her eyes furiously to wipe away her tears. Trying to not get herself too worked up. “Uh, Chlo? Um, I’m really sorry about the gift.” Beca softly spoke offering her apologies to her friend warily. Biting down on her lip. “If you don’t like it that’s totally ok. I can run to the store tomorrow and pick you up something better. I-I uh, I didn’t mean to upset you. That’s the last thing I wanted.” The small woman explained as best she could. Worried that she truly had upset the older woman and ruined their potential friendship. Or inevitably, the chance to be more some day.

“N-no. It-it’s not that.” Chloe shook her head and sniffed. Wiping away her tears. Turning around to face her friend. Her heart dropping when she saw the upset look on Beca’s face. The redhead’s heart tugging as she looked at the small woman across the room. “I-I love the gift. It’s beautiful. Honestly. You must have spent so long on it all. It just. The-the song. It uh, it’s really personal to me and I know you wouldn’t have known that. Just hearing it and hearing you sing it, one of my best friend’s, it just hit me like a truck.” The redhead continued. Playing with the hem of her Christmas jumper with her fingers. Taking deep breaths as she prepared herself to tell the brunette why it upset her so much.

Beca moved closer to her friend. Closing the kitchen door behind herself to give them some privacy. Gathering that what the redhead was about to say was upsetting for the senior. “Hey, it’s ok. You don’t need to explain anything to me if it’s too painful. I can see the pain in your eyes. I don’t want to upset you further.” The brunette softly responded. Unsure on if to offer the redhead a hug. The older woman loved hugs and cuddles, but the small freshman was not one to initiate hugs first. Biting down on her lip, she simply just stood next to Chloe against the sink nervously.

“No. I-I uh, I want to tell you.” The redhead shook her head and continued. “Aubrey’s the only other person who knows this about me and my life. Because we’ve shared every Christmas together since we started here.” Chloe explained, bracing herself for her next words. “I-I uh, you see, just before moving to Barden, my father passed away. The song in the box, that you were singing so beautifully by the way, was the song he always used to sing to me as a baby. He’d sing it to me at bedtime or if I was sick or upset. He did it all the time until I was about 12. I uh, it was just hearing it again triggered something in me, y’know? I was actually adopted at about 4 weeks old and he was the first man to ever love me, y’know? I always miss him more around this time of year, because he was born on Christmas Day too. You wouldn’t have known this about this song and it just stunned me is all. It’s a beautiful present and I love it though. I promise.” The senior breathed out finally confessing to Beca about the reason she got so upset.

The brunette was certainly not expecting to hear such a confession from the redhead. And her heart physically broke inside her chest. She was never one to show her emotions to others or usually didn’t let anyone else affect her feelings. However, this story from her best friend almost had the small woman crying. Feeling her own tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She shook her head slightly to rid of her tears before finding her words to respond to her best friend. “Chlo, I am so sorry about your dad. I had no idea that song held such a significant part of your heart. I’d have chosen something else if I’d have known. The last thing I wanted to do was upset you. I never want to upset you.” Beca explained. She knew the redhead wouldn’t blame her, but she still felt the need to apologise to the senior. Offering her condolences. Unsure really of what else to say. Waiting for Chloe to carry on the conversation or move on to something else.

“It’s ok. I don’t blame you for using the song. It’s so beautiful and you weren’t to know the deeper meaning behind it all. Honestly, please don’t apologise, Bec. It’s a beautiful gift and now you know it means more to me than just some random secret Santa gift. I’ll treasure it forever. Really. Thank you.” Chloe beamed happily. Her bright blue eyes glossed over with tears. Wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck. Burying her face in the side of the brunette’s neck. Rubbing the tip of her nose against the small woman’s skin.

The pair stood together in the embrace for a few moments. Simply enjoying the close contact with each other and enjoying the quietness surrounding them in the room. Not realising she was doing it, but the small brunette was tracing patterns on the side of Chloe’s cheek with the pad of her thumb. However, the redhead loved such a gentle touch against her skin from the people she loved. It was comforting. Soothing. And especially after her little upset, it was a welcomed touch.

Eventually, the pair pulled away and out of their embrace. Nervously looking at each other and around the room as it felt a little awkward now. “Oh, would you look at that, it seems we’ve been stood under some mistletoe.” Chloe mumbled a little to clear away the awkward tension that loomed around them, peering up at the green leaf above their heads. Tilting her head back down to look at her friend. A warm smile spread across her face. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. Blushing a tiny bit at what she was indirectedly implying the pair should do together. Hinting she wanted to kiss the brunette. Gaze falling down to the floor, playing with the hem of her jumper again, nervously.

“Oh, would you look at that, so it does.” The brunette responded. A small smirk tugging at her lips. Slowly reaching a hand out to cup the redhead’s cheek in the palm of her hand. Tilting the senior’s head up with her forefinger and thumb. Gazing into Chloe’s beautiful, glistening, baby blue eyes. Her favourite colour. Hesitating for a moment to gather herself, before leaning up a tiny little bit given the small height difference between the pair and pressing her lips against the soft, lip glossed ones belonging to her best friend. A small gasp leaving Chloe’s lips and being swallowed by Beca’s mouth.

The women shared a long, slow kiss. Chloe snaking her arms around Beca’s neck again, the small woman reciprocating the embrace and slipping her arms around her best friend’s waist as their kissing continued. Slow and steady. Experimenting with their kisses a little bit. Getting lost in the moment of each other’s mouths. Eventually being interrupted by the flash of a camera. Pulling their lips away from each other reluctantly. Eyes locking on a certain Bella, stood with her phone snapping a picture of the pair kissing. Both rolling their eyes as they then heard an outburst; “BLOE IS REAL EVERYONE! I REPEAT, BLOE IS REAL! MERRY CHRISTMAS PITCHES!” Fat Amy shouted as loud as she could so that the rest in the house could hear her announcement.

Beca rolled her eyes at the other woman. Shaking her head and turning back to the redhead. Hearing the senior giggle. Taking a moment to admire Chloe’s beautiful face. Seeing the wrinkles in the corner of her eyes whenever she showed her genuine, happy smile. Or when she laughed and giggled at whatever made her happy. The woman had never looked more beautiful than she did right now. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against the slightly taller woman’s slightly reddened with a blush cheek again, Beca leaned forward again and locked lips with the woman of her dreams. Smiling happily and contently for the first time in as long as the brunette could remember. Finally, she felt content with how her life was right now and happy as to how the year was about to end. She really couldn’t wish for anything more than the good friends she’d made within the Bellas group and to now hopefully be dating the woman of her dreams. Life really couldn’t get much better than this, the small woman thought to herself after pulling away from her best friend’s lips.

There was no chance she’d ever get tired of kissing those lips anytime soon.


End file.
